When It Rains
by Wandering Lilly
Summary: La lluvia le permite a Sakura reflexionar los acontecimientos que han constituido su vida. No obstante, no sabe qué pensar de la repentina aparición del pelirrojo en medio de sus cavilaciones. Crack-fic, más o menos.


**Disclaimer: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto-Sama.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

**.::ωheи Iт яαιиѕ::.**

**By: Sabaku No**

**Yuriko**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Vaya, de nuevo me encuentro sola en tejado de mi casa, y para variar… hoy llueve.

¿Qué fue de Sasuke? Deben estarse preguntando. Pues bien, el volvió; pero no como el príncipe que llega a rescatar a su princesa (en este caso, yo), sino como el tonto que dejó a la Flor de Cerezo por la zorra de su ex subordinada: Karin. Le salió el tiro por la culata, pues la mujer terminó siendo tan celosa que llamaba cada cinco minutos para saber lo que hacía. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que perdió… era demasiado tarde.

¿Naruto? Jamás lo vi como un posible prospecto, es sólo mi mejor amigo, mi hermano, más bien. Afortunadamente, hoy Hinata y él están comprometidos y se casan en unos días; créanme, esos dos no pierden el tiempo, sino miren a Hinata, que está a unos días de dar a luz al pequeño Kenshi Uzumaki.

Neji y Tenten por fin, hace cuatro años aceptaron lo que sentían uno por el otro y acabaron casándose. Y por lo visto, Tenten también está encinta.

Ino y Sai salen juntos, y se llevan de maravilla, de hecho, hace un par de semanas que se fueron de vacaciones a no recuerdo qué playa, y hasta la fecha siguen allá. Me pregunto si Tsunade-sama no les amonestará por tomarse tanto tiempo…

Volviendo a lo que estaba… Lee trató de salir conmigo varias veces pero… sólo digamos que él no es el tipo de chico con el que yo quisiera salir.

Kiba se dedicó a su vida de Ninja, al darse cuenta de que no tenía ninguna oportunidad con Hinata. Shino sale con Hanabi Hyuuga, la hermana de Hinata, y su relación, por lo demás muy rara. Pero es bastante sólida. Chouji prefiere no tener novia… y yo no lo prefiero a él como novio.

Sumergida en mis memorias y pensamientos, no me di cuenta cuando dejé de sentir la lluvia caer sobre mi cuerpo. Volteé hacia arriba y vi un paraguas negro que me cubría. La lluvia arreció; una mano de blanca piel aferraba el paraguas, sin embargo eso no ayudó a que yo descubriera la identidad de su dueño.

-No deberías estar sola a estas horas y bajo la lluvia, Sakura- susurró una apenas audible voz, ronca y profunda, detrás de mí; reconocí esa voz al instante y abrí los ojos desmesuradamente al conocer la identidad de su portador. Momentos después me relajé y respondí:

-Podría decirte lo mismo, Gaara-kun- susurré mientras sonreía amargamente. No tengo idea de cómo es que lo sé, pero estoy segura de que él también sonrió.

-Noto cierto tono de amargura en tu voz- observó a la vez que se sentaba a mi lado, manteniendo el paraguas sobre mí, mientras él se mantenía siendo empapado por la fuerte lluvia.

-Te sorprendería la de cosas que hace con uno la soledad-respondí.

-Créeme que no me sorprende.-confesó con el mismo tono de amargura que yo había usado momentos antes.- He vivido sólo toda mi vida, sería estúpido que no supiera.

-No deberías mojarte, vas a pescar un resfriado-observé tratando de no tocar temas dolorosos para él.

-Eres una Ninja médico, ¿No se supone que tú puedes lidiar con eso?- repuso olvidandose de lo que hablabamos antes.

-Yo sí-acepté.-, pero no podemos decir lo mismo de ti-respondí burlona.

-Vaya-dijo-, ¿La Flor de Cerezo rehúsa brindarme su ayuda?-preguntó con sorna.

-Podría no hacerlo-sonreí-, pero he de admitir… que no soy tan mala.

-Lo sabía.- se burló.

Volteé a verlo; y me di cuenta de que se encontraba _demasiado _cerca. Sonreía burlón, y tuve que admitir que se veía condenadamente bien; apenas pude notar que la lluvia volvía a caer sobre mí, por lo que Gaara debió soltar el paraguas entonces. No le presté demasiada atención, porque estaba perdida en los verdes ojos del pelirrojo. Sin darnos cuenta nuestras caras estaban ya tan cerca que nuestros labios se rozaban.

Con un último acercamiento, eliminó la distancia que había entre nosotros y el beso que me dio fue… increíble. Quiero decir, fue intenso y dulce a la vez; apasionado y tierno.

Después de un buen rato, separamos nuestros labios con pesar. Uní mi frente con la suya, sonriendo. Él logró componer una mueca bastante cercana a una sonrisa; volvimos a besarnos y al terminar apoyé mi cabeza sobre su hombro, el apoyó la suya sobre la mía y luego me rodeó con sus brazos.

Wow, quizás no iré sola a la boda de Naruto…

Más bien, debería decir que… Quizás ya no vuelva a estar sola.

.-Fin-.


End file.
